This invention relates to a machine for simultaneously producing two continuous cigarette rods.
In manufacturing cigarettes, machines are known which produce a continuous cigarette rod starting from a paper web mounted on a spool and from a stock of shredded tobacco. The continuous rod produced in this manner is then divided by transverse cuts into cigarettes which after passing through possible successive stages such as the addition of a filter, are fed to a packaging machine.
Following the recent construction of very fast packaging machines able to produce ten or more packets of cigarettes per second, it has become necessary to design a new cigarette manufacturing machine which is capable by itself of feeding a modern packaging machine.
Up to the present time, this problem has remained unsolved, and the fast packaging machines are normally connected to two manufacturing machines disposed in parallel, each being able to produce a continuous cigarette rod.
The above way of operation involves considerable cost due mainly to the duplication not only of the mechanical members but also of the controls and operating personnel.